1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lifting mechanism for removing and replacing the cover of a spa. The use of spas has become widespread, and most spas are equipped with covers which when closed prevents debris, rain and the like from contaminating the tub water. The cover further serves to retain heat within the tub. As a consequence, spa covers tend to be relatively heavy and difficult to remove and replace. Lifting devices have been developed to aid in the removal and replacement of these relatively heavy spa covers which can be operated with varying amounts of difficulty. Some problems exist with past lifting mechanism designs. A unit with one lift bar can produce excessive wear on the edge of the spa and the bottom of the spa cover when the cover is slid and pushed to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. With only one lift bar rigidity suffers and the spa cover tends to become angularity offset when the operator pulls or pushes on one side only. Many lifters require the user to fold the cover at the half-way seam. If the wind is blowing at a stiff breeze this can be a difficult struggle for a young athletic person, an impossible task for the elderly or disabled person.
2. Description of Related Art
I have found a number of spa cover lifter patents using an xe2x80x9cover the endxe2x80x9d motion. Such as; Wall U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,153A; Ovelette U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,081A; Perry U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,332A; Pucci U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,600A; Tedrick U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,305A; Tedrick U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,630B1. I did not find any patents using the xe2x80x9clift and rotatexe2x80x9d motion which I utilize in this invention.